Entre a Dor e o Nada
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Eu escolhi o nada. - ONESHOT. BxE.


**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence, faço isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse: **"Eu escolhi o nada."

* * *

**Música:** Memories – Within Temptation

* * *

_**Entre a dor e o nada**_

.

_"Eu escolhi o nada."_

.

.

.

Estava desolado.  
Seus pensamentos corriam rapidamente pela sua cabeça.  
Culpado, ele era culpado.  
Não pode salvá-la, amava-a e não pode salvá-la.  
Será que ela podia perdoá-lo algum dia?  
Tudo que podia se lembrar era do assustador som contínuo.  
O tempo passara e ainda estava atônito.  
Quanto tempo fazia? Três dias?  
Não tanto. Três minutos apenas?  
Parecia mais uma eternidade.  
Por muito tempo tentara protegê-la do mundo e quando abandonara simplesmente se esquecera que tudo poderia dar errado.  
Libertara-a de seu futuro tenebroso esperando que nada de mal pudesse corrompê-la, mas seus intentos foram em vão.  
E lá estava ele deixado no silêncio angustiante com apenas um som na cabeça.  
Agudo como um grito, mas ainda mais assustador.  
Desistira de lutar por ela quando percebeu que era errado estar fazendo aquilo.  
Mas um guerreiro nunca pode deixar a luta em seu andamento, por que existe só um destino aos gladiadores que se recusavam a matar seus oponentes...  
Morte aos dois.  
Deixara-a para trás e nada daquilo poderia ser perdoado.  
Não, não poderia.  
Mas ele seria dela, não importava o que acontecesse a partir daquele momento, ele ficaria com ela como uma forma de poder redimir-se de seus pecados.

_**...**_

_**"Eu sei que isso foi destinado para dar errado." **_**Bella disse numa voz fraca, mas clara para os aguçados sentidos de Edward. **_**"Eu sei que não foi culpa sua, foi minha."**_** A movimentação era intensa, gritos e ordens, mas tudo parecia estranhamente lento para os dois, como se somente eles estivessem na sala.**

**Tudo que veio a seguir foi caos.**

_**...**_

As lembranças de um passado extremamente recente – apenas cinco minutos – eram entorpecentes.  
Os pés guiaram-no para fora do quarto e do lugar que exalava morte e sangue.  
Silêncio.  
O mundo estava mudo.  
Nada chamava sua atenção.  
As pessoas gritavam seu nome.  
Carslile gritava seu nome.  
Jacob gritava seu nome.  
Tudo que pode fazer foi correr.  
Para o nada, para o tudo realmente.  
O fim da sua vida.

_**...**_

**"Você desistiu da luta. Você me deixou pra trás. Você sempre será meu. Eu sei bem do fundo. E tudo isso está perdoado. Mas eu estou tão perdida desde que você se foi, por que você me deixou realmente? Minha mente está tentando pregar peças. O destino me iludiu mesmo? Tudo está tão errado. O silêncio me mata cada vez mais e mais."**

_**...**_

Ele ouvira tudo.  
Como não podia?  
Ela balbuciava sem parar tudo aquilo, atônita, sem nenhuma resposta diferente.  
Até que ela o viu.  
A partir daí ela desistira, ela lutava para viver ele podia notar, ela não queria morrer e Edward ficara feliz com aquilo, mas arrependeu-se amargamente quando ela começara a definhar.  
"Você me deixou pra trás."  
Pensou ele.  
Mas o que poderia cobrar, ele havia sido negligente.  
Abandonou-a a própria sorte.

_**...**_

**"Neste mundo você tentou não me deixar sozinho para trás. Não havia outro caminho. Eu rezei para te deixarem ficar. Mas as memórias aliviam a dor interna, agora eu sei por quê."**

_**...**_

As recordações eram vívidas em sua mente, o que mantinha ela consideravelmente perto.  
Nos momentos de silêncio que se seguiram, atrapalhados somente pelo farfalhar das árvores enquanto ele corria, Edward apenas a imaginava ela ali, ao seu lado.  
O sussurro de 'eu te amo' que ela lhe dava quando o encarava.  
As silenciosas lágrimas que derrubara há dez minutos atrás.  
Tudo corroendo seu coração morto.  
Prometera que tentaria, ele cumpriu sua promessa, mas ficar perto de Bella apenas a faria mal.  
Entretanto agora depois de perder a razão de viver ele necessitava logo destruir sua mísera existência.

**...**

**"Eu espero que haja um jeito, ou algum sinal para que eu saiba que você esta bem, para que eu possa lembrar de novo que tudo vale a pena, tanto que eu posso seguir em frente e morrer. Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto até mesmo nos momentos de silêncio eu imagino você aqui. Seu silencioso sussurro, suas silenciosas lágrimas que eu apenas posso imaginar. Juntos em todas estas memórias, eu vejo seu sorriso. Todas as lembranças eu guardei bem em minha memória. Você sabe que eu amarei você até o final dos tempos, não sabe. Edward?" **

_**...**_

Meia-hora.  
Insuportável.  
Dilacerante.  
Doloroso.  
Chocante.  
Enlouquecedor.  
Um grito preencheu a floresta de Forks uma ultima vez, e nem mesmo os quatro vampiros juntos conseguiram impedir.  
Corria para Volterra.  
Edward corria para Bella.  
Corria para seu coração pulsante.

_**...**_

_Eu estou descobrindo que talvez eu estivesse errado.  
Que eu caí e eu não posso com isso sozinha.  
Fique comigo, isto é o que eu preciso, por favor?  
Eu sou nada agora e faz muito tempo.  
Desde que eu escutei o som, o som da minha única esperança.  
Desta vez eu estarei escutando.  
Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você.  
Por favor, não vá agora, por favor, não desapareça.  
Meu coração é__ seu._

* * *

**the end**

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Então, estranha né? Maluca pra caramba, mas cara eu amei escrever essa fanfic! :D espero que vocês também possam gostar dessa oneshot. Não foi feita em nenhum momento especial. Agradeço apenas a minha amiga Nina que me ajudou no Título.  
Então... eu tava estudando pra prova que eu fiz hoje e tava pensando em Crepúsculo xD Aí eu pensei: 'e se a Bella realmente morresse em Lua Nova, mas com o Edward do lado.'  
Respondi minha questão :D e acho que ficou realmente legalzinha. Não a melhor fanfic.  
Mas acho que eu superei minhas expectativas.  
Comentem okay? Façam uma writter feliz é só clicar no botãozinho aí em baixo.

Beijos, Kate Simon Cullen.


End file.
